Justice
by Dakimomoe
Summary: Ruby Rose. A notorious wanted wolf faunus known in Vale for numerous criminal acts. But since no human really looked into these cases seriously because she was just a mere animal in their eyes, are these accusations true? AU. Whiterose, slight Bumblebee.
1. Caught

It was a dark starry night, as the comforting light glow of the moon graced a certain temple, a girl who wore a red cloak over her figure came out from it. With an indifferent expression on her face, the red hooded girl touched something that was strapped under her cloak just above her bottom which resembled a medium red and black painted metal rectangular box. Tentatively running a finger on its hard cold surface, she looked around the area with discerning hardened silver eyes.

_No Grimm in sight._ She stated in her thoughts as she started walking away from the abandoned temple, which was her current hideout that she found a few days ago since her previous one got raided by prejudice people.

As a so-called notorious criminal that absolutely came out of nowhere on the loose in the outskirts of Vale, the girl was called Red by the townsfolk in the city of Vale which was obviously heavily referenced on her infamous red cloak. Although despite her current circumstances, Ruby found the alias quite radical. Still she was pretty glad that they never knew her real name though, or else it would be really hard for her.

She was labeled a criminal for.. Well for what exactly? Whenever Ruby thought of her current reputation in Remnant, it really makes her wonder.

What on Remnant did she exactly do to deserve this treatment?

Was it because she's a faunus? A _wolf_ faunus?

Shaking her head with a low growl, she suddenly heard a crunch of a branch somewhere nearby her. Feeling her black wolf ears that has a tint of red perk up under her hood, she focused them on her surroundings, trying to pick up where the noise came from with her enhanced hearing. She heard another twig crack which was now identified to be coming from her rear side, making her instinctively place her left hand on the painted metal slab she was wearing on her waist.

Suddenly, she heard numerous crunchy thuds on the ground and a familiar roar following after, the footsteps of the creature behind her, most probably a Beowolf or an Ursa Grimm then started getting louder signaling that it was getting closer. Though as it inched closer, more footsteps was heard.

_Must be a pack.._ She thought in anticipation.

Glaring over her shoulder, she was about to snatch the metal slab from her waist until a woman with a very light blonde hair that was tied into a rather messy bun was the one that came out from the shadows behind Ruby. The woman was wearing a constipated look on her face as she ran from the pack of ursa minors that was accompanied by a massive alpha ursa major hot on her heels. She noticed the hooded girl in front of her, making her eyes widen in recognition.

_That red cloak.. Oh for the love of.. You can't be serious? _She exasperatedly thought, identifying the girl in front of her. _Could this day get anymore worse?!_

In attempt to get away from the girl if she's indeed who she thought she was, or simply a wandering civilian, though she couldn't for the life of her understand why a _civilian_ would be out in the Emerald Forest where the grimm resides so she dismissed that thought immediately, she merely passed by the girl and went straight to the other part of the forest. Prior to this event, she was just instructing a few Beacon personnel to place the relics on the abandoned temple that was needed for the initiation in the Beacon Academy tomorrow until an alpha ursa major came out of nowhere with its goons and started attacking them on sight.

She tried to protect her men, though unfortunately the ambush caught her men off-guard making them fall under their claws quickly. She still managed to save one however and told him to go back to Beacon Academy for backup, since their scrolls were of no use as they were broken when they fought the pack.

When he left, Glynda was rather surprised to see such massive ursa major in the Emerald Forest, and planned to tell Ozpin about the discovery once she manages to get the pack out of her wake. Though then figured that disposing of it right now would decrease the chances of a dead student tomorrow, making her think twice about attacking it back, though if she's going to do that she's gonna need to distance herself from the grimm to perform her ranged attacks. Momentarily forgetting about the red hooded girl, she heard metal clinking behind her making her stop on her tracks.

Panting, the blonde looked over her shoulder only to find the girl whom she will now refer to as Red taking out a red and black themed metal slab from the inside of her red cloak and unfold it into a large weapon that seems to be a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle.

The moment Glynda saw the weapon, she froze. She had never seen anybody wield a scythe before besides a friend of hers she knew all too well.

_Could it be..? _She thought.

After the girl's weapon transformed, with a blink of an eye, now fully facing backwards. Glynda saw the girl suddenly disappeared from her former spot, leaving a cloud of rose petals. Shifting her gaze at the direction where the wind flew the petals off, she saw the girl behead one of the ursa minors that tried to protect their alpha, only to fail miserably. As she watched the girl in astonishment when Red effortlessly slashed the minors, she noticed the difficulty the girl was having when it came to the alpha, making her shake her head to regain her composure and at the girl's recklessness.

Deciding to help the girl, she gripped the vertical metal that she was clutching in her hand this whole time that resembled a riding crop tightly and with a flick of her wrist and concentration. A glyph appeared behind the ursa major, then a purple rope-like controlled dusts came out of it binding the ursa in place, making it momentarily immobile.

Ruby noticed making her look back at the blonde and saw Glynda's serious bright green eyes boring in her silver ones. Which was enough for the red cloaked girl to assume that the woman already knew who she was. Letting out a light sigh, she ignored the woman and looked back at the struggling ursa, its goons already gone. Ruby thought of finishing what she started here and planned to run away afterwards, she didn't really want to get caught, even though she didn't really do anything wrong.

With her weapon in scythe mode, she shot at the ground to use the recoil to make her fly to the ursa's head, when she was already close, she shot one more in midair, recoiling her weapon's crescent shaped scythe horizontally to decapitate the grimm. Successfully killing it soundly with a crunch, the now headless dead body of the ursa fell flat on its back, a thick crimson red liquid oozing out of its neatly sliced neck.

Ruby landed back on her feet with a soft thud afterwards. As silence reigned the women in red and yellow, Ruby took that as a cue to leave.

The cloaked girl let her weapon, Crescent Rose, fold into its storage form then placed it on the back of her waist under her cloak, all the while walking. However after a step or two lights suddenly boomed into the darkness of the forest making her sensitive eyes instantly close from the sudden brightness.

"Don't move!" A deep voice boomed into the silence, making Ruby freeze on her tracks.

She knew that tone of voice all too well.

_Shit._

She was about to run away using her semblance before she felt a needle dig into her right leg, making her kneel down at the sudden sensation. As her vision began to blur, she pulled out the thing that somehow struck her through her cloak.

It was a dart.

A tranquilizer dart.

Gritting her teeth in realization and anger, she tried to push herself up from the ground, only to fall back. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she finally gave up when it seemed that her body stopped working all together and just looked behind her as the blurriness in her vision slowly ate away her consciousness.

The towering blonde woman before her was staring at her back, though she couldn't quite make out what her expression was.

"Why.."

Ruby blacked out.

* * *

**AN:** This is my very first fanfic in the RWBY fandom, so sorry if the fighting scenes suck. I'm not really good at those, especially when I wrote Glynda's part, I have no idea how she fights, much less describe it. Sooo yeah.. Anyways hope you enjoy, have a nice day.


	2. Admission

Ruby opened her heavy eyelids slowly and blinked a few times to regain her clear vision back. When everything around her made sense again, she examined the area then saw that she was inside an all gray painted room with a single dark table and chair before her which was located in the middle of the cube-like room. Shaking her head slightly at the headache that was starting to build up inside her head. She felt her body bound with something making her look down on her figure, which appeared to be chained to the chair she was sitting on, and this made her teeth grit in anger.

_Damn it! I've really been caught!_ She clenched her fists.

"Oh, you're awake." A female voice said rather neutrally coming from the side of Ruby's bound body. The girl's right fluffy wolf ear twitched at the sudden noise, making Ruby notice that her hood was pulled back revealing her midnight red-tinted wolf ears. This made Ruby feel uneasy since her ears was seen clear as day by other people, humans to be exact. She's not particularly fond of that idea due to humans usually berating her because of it.

Ruby just let out a big sigh and quietly drooped her head low along with her ears in anticipation of a discriminatory remark.

Glynda who was sitting on a chair that was situated on the right-end side of the table, notices the girl's reaction. _Life must've been hard for her.._ She thought as she glanced at the drooping girl across her from the screen of her scroll, she'd been gathering information about a certain girl over here and the data she received was completely irrational. Deciding to keep the details to herself for a while, she tried to spark up a conversation with the girl.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch," She introduced herself to the silent girl, gaining her attention. "And you are..?"

_Uhh... _Ruby thought as she had an internal conflict with herself. _Should I tell her my name or not..?_

Finally deciding on what to say, she answered, albeit a speck of hesitance present in her voice. "Red..."

Glynda let out a ghost of a smile, ignoring the girl's lie, she continued.

"About your weapon.." The bright blonde started, starting with the question that's been plaguing her mind for hours now. "Is it the only weapon you wield?" It was somehow unlike her to even take interest in someone in the first place, though with the girl's recent showcase of a very familiar weapon type, she couldn't help it. She'd never seen anybody else wield it for years, much less from a young girl too.

Because only one living person mastered the art of scythe wielding; and also came from an ancient heritage.

Briefly staring at Ruby's now perked up wolf ears, she looked at her expectantly. Meanwhile, Ruby was surprised at how the woman was treating her. She thought she was going to criticize her due to her current criminal status in Vale and her heritage, but none came. After a few moments of silence, Ruby still felt the woman's fixated gaze on her, making her lower her head more if that was even possible, then finally decided to answer her lest she finally becomes impatient of waiting.

"I sucked at other weapons, though when it came to scythes it just came naturally for me for some reason..." Ruby trailed off, her answer making her wonder. _Naturally, huh?_

"I see." Glynda nodded her head at the information, possible theories already forming in her mind. Though she pushed her thoughts away and chided the girl for the mean time. "Although your skills in wielding your weapon is indeed impressive, reckless use of that dangerous scythe of yours might injure your allies in a battle."

"So you have to be careful swinging around lest you might hurt both you and your allies at the same time." She continued with a stern voice and closed eyes as she swung her crop around to perform emphasizing gestures, unaware of Ruby's bewildered expression on her face.

As Glynda droned on about safety and recklessness. Ruby just stared at the talking woman. What was she scolding Ruby about now? Wait, what allies? She found the woman's chiding very sudden, making her feel rather bizarre. She'd never really got chided like this nor been treated like a child before since her foster parents were still alive. It felt pretty nice to experience it again instead of harsh criticisms, though if she's going to get these often it'll probably wear out soon enough.

Ruby noticed the blonde woman stop and stare at her once again with her piercing bright green eyes. "Do you know a man named Qrow?" The sudden question made the girl jolt up a bit, she must've spaced out for a while.

The red cloaked girl felt a bit nostalgic at the name but shook her head no. "No."

Glynda simply nodded at the girl's answer then started typing away on her scroll once again. As if on cue, the door from the corner of the room opened revealing a spectacled man with white tousled hair who was holding a mug and a plate of cookies on both of his hands. "Red." He greeted as he approached the still bound girl. "You, are a _wolf_ faunus." He stated the obvious as he stared at her face and her ears closely, discreetly giving Glynda a glance before he pulled back and sat on the chair after placing the plate of cooking in front of the girl

When the man noted her heritage, as well as her alias, Ruby looked at him warily.

The spectacled man noticed and chuckled. "Don't worry." He said. " We're not going to hurt you,"

"...nor turn you in." He brought his mug up and took a sip on it.

Ruby scowled. "Why not? Since I'm a _criminal_ after all." She spat bitterly, and looked sourly to the side.

The man only smirked at the girl knowingly. "Glynda." He called out, to which the blonde responded with a simple nod.

"Red, a wanted faunus throughout Vale." The woman said, starting with Ruby's current infamous title in the city of Vale, making the said girl wince. "Although she was labeled as a criminal, no actual news ever appeared that covered one of her crimes nor was even mentioned to be in one. She always gets suspected though." Glynda explained as she read something on her scroll in hand while Ruby just listened attentively.

"Also, when I asked for a criminal record of hers in the Vale Police Department, they were complete nervous-wrecks and never gave me one." She scowled as she continued on. "I still got a hold of one however and was half surprised that it was absolutely blank and clean. It's also very suspicious because it's the police's top secret."

"So it seems that the things that reinforced her status as a criminal was just false rumors that spread somewhere in Vale, however I suspect the VPD has something to do with this." After Glynda's monologue, Ruby just stared at the table before her in shock. She knew herself that she was innocent, but she was still mortified on why someone would go to such lengths just to demoralize her. It was just so, evil.

Anger started to boil up inside Ruby until she felt a gentle tug on the chains that was binding her in place, feeling her anger dissipate she looked up only to see Glynda unlocking them. When metal started clacking on the ground, Glynda walked back to her previous seat as Ruby rubbed the places where the chains have been after muttering a quick thank you. "Say, if you knew I was innocent this whole time, why'd you guys chain me up?" Ruby asked a question, looking up at them with curiosity present in her silver eyes.

"Well, we knew you would try to break out as soon as you wake up." The spectacled man answered coolly before taking another sip from his mug, whatever was inside it was beyond Ruby. Though he did have a point, she would've done that. As a momentary silenced reigned, Ruby noticed the scent of cookies on the table before her making her attention shift to it. She wanted to take one and relish the memories of tasting one inside her very mouth.

She heard the spectacled man chuckle once again. "You can go grab one, since it is for you. It might not be much to fill an empty stomach, but I figured to still bring food with me." Ruby stopped looking and fiddling with her thumbs on her lap and landed her gaze up to the man who was looking at her with a small smile on his face. The girl gave him a grateful toothy grin and dug into the cookies, relishing each and every bite.

_Ohh maann I've never had these since forever!_ She excitedly thought as she practically inhaled the cookies.

While they watched the teen happily chew her cookies, the said girl asked another question in between her bites. "So did you.." Crunch. "..like, hack them or something?" She chewed a bit more and finally swallowed the last piece of cookie from the tray, then adorned a dejected look on her face upon realization.

"Please stop talking with your mouth full." Glynda sighed in agitation at her ill-advised manners while Ozpin just looked at the girl in amusement.

"Oops, sorry." Ruby shot them an apologetic look on her face as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well to answer that question," Ozpin took another sip from his seemingly endless drink. "We _are_ influential people after all."

Ruby nodded at his reply, which didn't really sound like an answer, though still picked up on its close-ended tone. The girl knew who these people were actually, the man before her was Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of the prestigious Beacon Academy while the woman beside her was his assistant and also a teacher in Beacon, at least from what she observed.

"Why are you keeping me then?" Ruby looked at him straight in the eyes.

Looking at the girl back blankly, he answered her with a question of his own. "Where did you learn to wield your high-caliber sniper-scythe?" He started, giving her a no nonsense look. "It _is_ one of the most dangerous weapon ever designed y'know?"

A moment later, Ruby answered with the same look as Ozpin. "I made it and trained myself." Her tone was of indifference, as if she was expecting them not to believe her. However, the man's reply was unexpected.

"Impressive." He placed down his mug on the table for the first time since he came into the room and leaned his chin on the back of his hands, his elbows upright on the table. "Tell me, Red." He started once again, amusement glinting in his thin brown eyes.

"What do you think of Hunters and Huntresses?" He asked, looking at the girl before him in anticipation.

Ruby's ear perked up completely at Ozpin's question, the subject earning her interest. "I idolize them. I really do because of how they can stand up to their beliefs and fights for what they think is right. They're honorable people that has a sense of justice.." She trailed off with a smile on her face. "I would like to be a huntress someday.."

However, her smile started to fall into a thin line. "Though I doubt that'll happen, since nobody would accept a filthy _criminal_ and faunus like me."

Ozpin steeled his gaze when he heard the girl's last dialogue. "About your wolf faunus origins.." He trailed off, hoping he knows where he's going at.

Ruby's wolf ears twitched. "Frankly, I don't know how I came to be either. All I know is that I was orphaned and never met my parents." Even though her answer was blunt, there was still an underlying sadness in her tone. However, she still looks like she actually wants to know more about her kind's difference between the normal faunas and the humankind, since the mankind seems to despise or respect them.

Ruby suddenly widens her eyes at them as if she had an epiphany. "Please don't tell me you despise them too..."

The two other occupants of the steel room shook their heads no with knowing look in their eyes, making Ruby feel at ease.

Ozpin's expression was blank for a while as if in thought, then seemed to have made an unknown decision in his head and asked Ruby another question. "Now Red, do you know who I am?"

The girl nodded. "You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of the prestigious Beacon Academy.." She looked at her lap down in shame, she doesn't know why but seeing a higher-up human being verbally identified by her made her feel, inferior.

However what Ozpin said next had immediately made Ruby's previously drooping ears perk up and rise from her seat in shock. "What?!" She exclaimed, not caring if she's raising her voice at powerful adult anymore.

"I said, would you like to attend Beacon Academy from now on through free scholarship?" He stated bluntly as he took his mug once again and took another sip from it. Seriously, does that thing even run empty?

"You... You can't be serious right?" Ruby looked at him in bewilderment and then told the man a flurry of rebuttals. "If you take me in I'm just going to be a threat to your school's reputation! And all your students will probably disagree with me being there in the first place!"

Just as Ruby was about to say more Ozpin held up a hand, shutting the girl up with the simple gesture.

"Although it might be true that the fate of my school's name can suffer under your hands, that my students will oppose you, that you are going to have a tough time with dealing with them, and in concealing your wolf ears to avoid an all-out discrimination. It's all up to you if you're going to uphold your reputation as a so-called criminal in Beacon, but I doubt you'll behave inappropriately as I have faith in you. I assume you want people to know that you're innocent, yes? This is a perfect chance for redemption to prove them that you are indeed not what they think and also, achieve your sole goal in your miserable life at the same time."

Even though that way he said them was blunt, it still held truth, and Ruby rather liked it that way despite some of the harsh comments, it was still definitely much better than sickening sweet white lies. Ruby sat back on her seat, seeming to be so done with the world. However, Ruby still has a few questions in store for the white haired man.

"Well then, how would you take me under your wing with my current status? The officials would just probably discover me even if I conceal and hide myself." She started, her tone as if challenging the professor.

Ozpin notices then feels a smirk land itself on his features, apparently accepting the challenge, though he did want her under his wing. "By using the information Glynda gathered from the officials." He says simply, sipping his bottomless mug afterwards while Ruby just gazed at him in attention. "I plan to use that to blackmail them by exploiting their prejudice acts, and I doubt that it wouldn't work since they are power hungry fools that have no sense of justice. If the King of Vytal gets a hold of that information, let's just say things will make a turn for the worse for them rendering them powerless."

Setting his mug down once again, he stared at Ruby straight in the eyes who had a contemplating look on her face. "However, I really do want you in my school. Since as the headmaster of Beacon Academy, one of the most renowned schools of training hunters and huntresses, it is my duty to hone a potential candidate as a future warrior of upholding peace. And leaving an innocent girl with great potential in the streets getting chased by police cars for no apparent reason is going to be a big mistake I will ever make."

Ozpin paused for a minute as if in thought and continued once again.

"But you know what, Red? Do what you think is right." Ozpin gave him a small reassuring smile, and with what the girl has heard, she was now content with the man's willingness to do all this just to get her and finally gives in. She didn't really have much choice after all that.

"So, do you accept my invitation or not?" Ozpin asked in anticipation, and was that a flicker of hope she sees in his eyes? Nope? Maybe not, maybe she was just getting tired from all that was happening.

"Alright." Ruby sighed, then gives the professor a grateful toothy grin, who just smile at her in return. "I'll be counting on you then, Professor Ozpin." She did a mock salutation at the man, to which he chuckled slightly at.

"I will also be counting on you Red. So be sure to keep up, and don't fail me now. I expect a lot from you." He replied then let out a small smile when Ruby stuck out a thumbs up for reassurance. "It's settled then," He stood up from his seat and looked at Ruby straight in the eyes. "Welcome to Beacon Academy."

"Glynda will stay here to ask you a few basic questions for your transfer file, tell you a thing or two and help you with concealing you ears and other things." After they both nodded at each other. Ozpin then turned to leave with his mug after giving Glynda a glance who just nodded at him in return, briefly waving a hand at them as he walked away. "Have a good day you two."

After he was already gone from their sight. Glynda immediately did her work, her face buried in her scroll, making Ruby wonder if she was drowning herself in her scroll the whole time she was talking with Ozpin. Shrugging she answered the blonde's flurry of questions on her.

"Age?" She started as she typed away on her scroll.

"Fifteen."

Glynda paused a bit, looking quite shocked at how young the girl was. _What is she a child prodigy?_ Shaking her head to regain her composure, she continued on with her questions and then typed the girl's age in her scroll.

"Birthday?"

"October 23."

"Height?"

"U-Uhm.. I don't really know..." Ruby answered with her head down in embarrassment, she never really monitored her height, much less weight since she didn't have the luxury to have tools to measure them. Well she did got measured before, but that was from way back and she doesn't remember them anymore.

She heard Glynda sigh. "So I assume you don't know your weight either?"

Ruby nodded.

"I guess we'll skip those for now." The blonde mutter under her breath, her face weary from not having any sleep that day. _Ugh, I'm going to ask for a day off tomorrow right after this._

Glynda then heard Ruby murmur to herself. "All of this seems so surreal.."

"Tell me about it." Glynda spoke as she rolled her eyes, looking like she's experienced this a lot of times already. "Though I tell you this, Ozpin has done more insane things than this. That man has this tingly guts that takes in whoever it deems worthy to be blessed upon such opportunities, he's unstoppable when he's fixated on something, such as getting you in Beacon." She typed a bit more on her scroll afterwards. "So you should study properly, behave and don't make him regret his decision."

_Though I doubt he will._ She finished in her thoughts.

Ruby sighed then muttered an okay to the blonde, somehow she was starting to feel nervous at what she just got into.

"So, what's your name..." She asked the girl, staring at her straight in the eyes, unnerving the girl. "..._Red?_" She stated, a hint of sarcasm present in her voice. Ruby swallowed in realization that Glynda knew she lied earlier, giving the woman an apologetic look as she rubbed the back of her neck coyly, she answered, giving her real name.

"Ruby Rose."

Glynda's eyes glazed mysteriously for a brief moment the moment she heard her name. Rose.. She trailed of in her thoughts, then dismisses it and just typed away her name in her scroll and sent it to Ozpin. "You're now officially in. Welcome to Beacon Academy, Ruby Rose." She welcomed the girl and only gave her a faint smile.

"When do I start then?" Ruby asked once again. Woah she's absolutely bursting with questions today it seems.

"Right now."

The wolf faunus jolted out of seat for the second time that day and stared at the woman before her in bewilderment. "What?!"

Glynda scowled at the girl. "It is already past five hours since midnight and a few students are probably up now, although it's okay that you missed the reception yesterday, it is not okay to miss the initiation on the Beacon cliffs for the new freshmen this year a few hours from now. So we better do something about your wolf ears and your infamous cloak while we have time."

"But how are we going to get to Beacon that fast~"

"We _are_ already in Beacon, we're just in one of its reflection rooms." She interjected bluntly.

Ruby felt that the woman before her was getting cranky with her questions so she decided to shut her mouth. A minute later, the girl saw Glynda shuffle with something on one of her boots and then pulled out a rolled map from it then handed it to Ruby, making the said girl blink in confusion. On pure impulse, she tried to ask a question, again.

"Did you already know about all this~"

"No, but I figured he would do it the moment he wanted to see you." She cut her off once again, her voice monotonous, making the younger girl squeak in fear and place her hands on her mouth to shut up.

"Anyways stand up, we're going to get out of here so follow me." Glynda told the girl then stood up from her seat, while Ruby followed suit. When the woman saw that the girl was ready, she walked over to the door and twisted its knob open.

_This is going to be a long day._

She sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the quarters of Ozpin's dim office, he stared indifferently through the wide window pane that revealed a clear view of the Emerald Forest behind his desk. His hands on his rear side as a more advanced scroll floated beside his head, the words "SOUND ONLY" displayed on the screen.

"I-I don't care anymore! Take her if you want to! I just don't want that filth running around the streets!" A man on the other line of Ozpin's scroll answered defiantly, seeming to have his comfort zone invaded just recently.

"Very well, thank you Mr. Xiong." Ozpin spoke, his deep monotonous voice echoing in his silent quarters. "Oh and don't forget to take those labels down."

"Yeah yeah, I'll take it off by tomorrow~"

"Now." Ozpin interjected with finality.

Xiong's growl of annoyance emitted from the scroll. "...now."

"Good." The white haired man stated, while the man on the other line hung up on him afterwards. Unfazed by his rudeness, Ozpin turned his head to the side to look at his scroll, then raised one of his hands to press a few buttons on it, a ringing tone emanated from it half a minute later.

"I have found your niece," He stated the minute the call was picked up, staring at the name on the file that was sent to him just a few minutes ago.

"...and she's currently under my care."

* * *

**AN:** You guys don't know how shocked and happy I am at this story's sudden burst of followers and other stuff! I still can't even believe it! It's only _one_ chapter! It's crazy! This was just a random idea I picked up after watching "Wreck-It-Ralph" weird I know, but it just *poof* popped into my head like that. Anyways as some of you requested for a long chapter, here is one! I ditched my other stories to focus on this chapter the _whole_ day y'know! I even feel kind of bad for some reason. HAHA. In any case here is the anticipated chapter two! Oh and the next chapter is where the interesting things begin. Hope you enjoy this like how you enjoyed the first chapter! I'mma go sleep now, it's like, already 4:00 AM here. So dead tiyurd working (more like numbing) my ass of for this. So have a great day!


	3. Concealing

Arriving inside an office which seemed to belong to her bright-blonde haired companion, Ruby saw the huntress in question walk straight to the working desk across the room while the girl just stood before the door. As the blonde woman wordlessly rummaged through her things somewhere in the desk, Ruby was left to fend off for herself. Idly looking around the rather modern but simplistic secretary office, she recalled on how they went to their destination. They had to take an elevator to get there, and from what the girl could remember, the number Glynda pressed in the elevator was a rather high one, making the girl to assume that they were in the highest column of the academy. Possibly, in the Beacon Tower.

Habitually lifting her left hand to the small of her back, she finally noticed the absence of her Crescent Rose. Widening her eyes in realization, she felt her back, her bottom and her sides, only for it to meet the same fate. It was all smoothed out, only the flexed toned muscles of hers were touched. _Crescent Rose! Where is she?! _Looking around for no apparent reason, Ruby blurt out the only thing her mind was occupying.

"W-Where's my weapon?" She said shakily, staring right into Glynda's bright-green eyes.

The huntress noticed the girl's nervousness making her quirk an eyebrow, then just continued with what she was doing. "It's in one of the lockers in the Beacon Hall." Ruby looked at her in complete confusion, as if she didn't know what it was.

"Uhm, what's that?" Indeed she didn't know, frankly it was actually making her feel dumb. She wasn't really that exposed to normal everyday things since during her daily escapades she avoided cities, making her unfamiliar to some coming of age technologies and tools. It's like she lived in the mountains her whole life, well she somewhat, did.

Sighing exasperatedly, Glynda explained the basics to Ruby. "It is where you store your extra combat attires, armor and weapons. However it also serves as a storage for other mundane things." The information brought enlightenment onto Ruby's face, her mouth forming a cute little zero.

Keen on somehow getting her weapon back, she impulsively asked another question. "Where are the lockers then?" To which Glynda snaps at.

"Forget about the weapon and focus on the more important matters." The woman responded, her voice dripping with edginess.

Ruby feels herself shrink under the woman's cold gaze and shut up with a squeak, looking like a kicked puppy. Guess she's not going to get her weapon any sooner, this made Ruby bow her head in dejection. Noticing the look, Glynda ran her fingers through her messy bun and sighed once more.

_Curse that look._ She thought irritably, apparently having a soft spot for puppies.

Deciding to be a little more nicer to the whimpering girl, she spoke up. "Alright alright, we're going to go get it when it's time for the initiation..." She trailed off as brought up her right hand and checked her wristwatch. "...which is about two hours from now." Glynda winced, there wasn't much time.

However for the girl before her, nothing seems to be wrong, the idea of simply getting her weapon back had already lightened her spirits up, thus making her nod her head happily. There, Ruby had looked so innocent, she hardly looked like she's experienced the harsh reality of the world, it seemed so surreal for the girl.

_So misleading. _The thought makes Glynda sweat drop.

Finally done with rummaging through her U shaped work desk's drawer, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to Ruby, who just looked at her questionably in return. "It's your combination for the locker your weapon resides." Glynda explained once more, feeling her eye twitch when her hand was still outstretched, apparently Ruby still hasn't taken the paper. "Just take it already!" The huntress shoves the paper once more in front of Ruby's face to which the girls snatches quickly, afraid that the woman might shove it up to her face literally.

_So much for dramatic effects_. Ruby gingerly averted her gaze from the woman and glanced at the piece of paper which had four-digit numbers displayed on the surface. "8158." The girl reads under her breath as if memorizing it before folding the paper and placing it into her combat skirt's pocket.

"We should start thinking about concealing your ears." The blonde woman stated, her hand under her chin in thought while Ruby's ears twitched under her hood at the idea. Silence engulfed the two until Ruby shared her thoughts. "Hats would do, wouldn't it?" She spoke up meekly, wanting to be at least helpful for the blonde.

"Obviously," Glynda remarks bluntly, making Ruby droop her ears at her failure. "Though that can be rather suspicious... So there must another way to conceal that without being too overly noticeable." Silence reigned once more as they drowned themselves in their train of thoughts. However due to that, they didn't notice the impatient knock on the door and it being thrown open until it had hit the back of Ruby's head since she was standing in front of it the whole time. Ruby's cry of pain had alerted Glynda, making her attention snap at the girl who was now crouching on the floor with her hands clutching the back of her hood where she had apparently hit her head. Judging from the force of the sound, seems like it's gonna leave a mark. Glynda slightly winced at the thought.

Ignoring her surroundings all together, the girl in question held her head miserably in the middle of the room as she crouched, apparently trying to somehow control the pain as tears brimmed at the edge of her silver eyes. Ruby muttered a chant of pains under her breath with closed eyes as she did so, oblivious to Glynda's and her perpetrator's stares.

A gruff male voice then echoed the silent room. "Heh? What wrong with her?" He asked, though sounded more like a statement and without any real concern. Glynda sighed then ignored the man's question. "We're gonna need to check your head since this _man_ over here tends to _always_ throw the door open." She said with a growl, until a look of realization made it's way onto her features a minute after.

_That's it!_ She thought as if she had an epiphany while she heard the ignored other occupant of the room just scoff at the woman.

Ruby, who after a minute of grasping her head intensely, finally looked up through her hood to see who had hit her head. Above her was a man who seemed to be in his mid-twenties, had slanted dark green eyes which had eyeliners around them and had bright-orange hair with long bangs which covered his right eye, apparently, he also harbored irritatingly long eyelashes, making Ruby feel a bit envious albeit awkward. He was wearing an unbuttoned red-collared white suit that resembled a lab coat, exposing his black shirt under it, he also had a small gray scarf around his neck, black gloves on his hands with rounded sleeves, black slacks and shoes. All in all, Ruby swore that he would look like an actual mafia boss if he was complete with a thick cigar dangling in between his mouth.

The said mafia boss look alike noticed the red hooded girl's gaze and quirked an eyebrow at her. "What are you looking at, _Red_?" The man said with a scary sing-song voice. _Definitely! He's definitely a mafia boss! _Ruby widened her eyes in fear. _No heck, I've been identified! So easily too! Am I really that infamous?!_

As Ruby had an internal struggle inside her overheating brain, Glynda notices the remark and snaps at the man. "Shut it, Roman."

Roman did an uncharacteristic snort. "You people are no fun." He said as he placed~more like, tossed a dark green folder at the blonde's desk. "It's my lesson plan, I'm done here woman." He gave the cowering Ruby a brief look, his dark green eyes glazing mysteriously before walking away wordlessly with his dominant hand waving at them nonchalantly, leaving the room with another loud door bang.

"Does he hate doors or something.." Glynda muttered under her breath, a vein present on her forehead. "What a repugnant man." She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she heard Ruby continuously stutter "He". Apparently addressing the man that just left.

Picking up on the girl's worries, Glynda explained the situation. "The whole staff already knows, since Ozpin notified the rest of the teachers already."

Ruby meekly pointed at the girl was banged earlier. "So you mean he's a teacher here..?" She asked, fear present in her voice.

"Yes." The blonde felt the corner of her mouth quirk up a bit, knowing this reaction all too well since Roman was indeed notoriously feared by his students. Even in the first glance, just like how Ruby experienced, one could tell that he's going to be one hell of a teacher. Although he was like that, all his students were successful students under his care, albeit also somewhat hardened. He never failed in honing students to their best potential.

_He can be a handful sometimes though.. _Glynda sweat dropped.

Meanwhile, Ruby still held fear in her eyes, both because that she might meet the man she encountered earlier again and if the staff wouldn't like where she came from. _Would they dislike me?_ She thought nervously. She knows that she won't know until she finds out herself, however hopefully, no. Glynda notices the look of worry of the girl and spoke up once again. "There is nothing to fear, the staff is completely faunus-friendly." The information made the teenager let out a big sigh which she didn't notice she'd been holding.

"Also I already have an idea on how we'll conceal your ears with a logical reason behind it." Glynda added, making Ruby's said ears perk up in attentiveness which unfortunately made her head throb once again at the sudden movement.

"That." Glynda remarks the girl wince, earning a confused look from Ruby. "Bandages." The blonde says simply, hoping that the girl gets her point.

"Oh." Ruby breathes, the idea striking her. _Clever._ Though the girl remembers something and raises a hand. "I don't have human ears." The girl reminds the woman who now wears a complicated look on her face at the girl.

"...then we'll just need to bandage that _part _too."

Ruby nodded at the huntress, relating to her feelings. It does look very weird to have nonexistent ears at both sides of the head, since it's what completes a human head. Also when you touch it, it's completely _smooth,_ which feels very weird and somewhat icky. _Well it's not like I'm human anyways_. Ruby thought as she looked to the side dully.

However what Glynda had said next made the girl raise from her seat on the floor for the third time that day. "What? N-No!"

Ruby earned a look of confusion from the huntress. "Why? It is so much easier without that cloak weighing your back and~"

"Please! Don't take it away from me, let me keep it!" Ruby pleaded, looking at the woman with shimmering eyes. "It's the only thing I have left of my real parents!" She definitely didn't want to lose it, never. Aside from her Crescent Rose, it was one of the most important things to her and she won't let anybody take it from her possession.

After a few more moments of staring, Glynda gives in to her unintentional puppy look. "Fine. The students will know your Red anyways..." She muttered under her breath with a sigh. She then waves Ruby off when the girl was finally giddy again. "Ready yourself, we're going to the infirmary."

Ruby nodded at the woman gratefully, then pulled the hood more to her face and wrapped the cloak around her whole body, concealing her inner garments. With a small smile on her face, she trailed behind Glynda who opened the door. Ruby shifted her gaze around warily, which seemed to be the effects of not having her weapon with her after closing the door behind them. Crescent Rose had always calmed her nerves, she felt safe with her since she knows that she always has her back. Although it sounds a little crazy to give your weapon a gender, she's what she only has besides her cloak in her whole life. So she just treasures Crescent Rose that much.

As they trekked through the deserted hall, Glynda swiped a card on the elevator's swiper, then entered the steel elevator and stood inside after Glynda pressed the number of the floor they were going to. Although there were elevators inside the academy, it seemed like only teachers can use it using their cards or pass of some sort.

Not even a minute has passed, Ruby felt the elevator slowly descend to a stop, however when the double doors opened, they were met with another teenager who had alabaster hair that was all tied up to the side of her head and had a small tiara clipped on it. Her cold icy blue eyes was fixated right in front of her making Ruby reflexively hide behind Glynda's body with her semblance, and was fortunately, not noticed just yet. Ruby thanked Glynda's height and bustiness for that.

"Ah, Professor Goodwitch, good morning." The girl greeted the woman with a surprised look on her face, while Glynda only had a serious look on her face the whole time, ignoring the hiding girl behind her, she acknowledged the girl back. "Likewise, Ms. Schnee." The blonde then, quirked an eyebrow at the girl who was still in front of her. "What were you doing in front of the teacher's elevator?"

"I was just simply admiring one of the academy's facilities, professor." The Schnee girl answered, and Ruby could've sworn that she saw her lips quirk up at her answer, as if she was pleased with her reply. However as she silently watched them converse with each other, the red hooded girl couldn't help but stare at the girl before them, although she looked cold to touch with her somewhat icy features, she looked absolutely breathtaking.

When the girl announced her departure, Ruby was brought out of her stupor. "I'm going to take my leave now." She said with a calm voice. "Have a good day, Professor Goodwitch."

The blonde nodded before the girl turned on her heels to leave, her side ponytail fluttering behind her back as she did so. When the icy girl was nowhere in sight, Glynda spoke up. "She's gone, there's no other students in the area. Let's hurry." The blonde started to quickly move forward while the red hooded girl silently followed her, looking around her briefly for herself.

Less than five minutes later, they arrived a white sliding door which had a black rectangular sign that had a white bolded word "Infirmary" right next to it, keen on getting away from the hallways, Glynda immediately slid the door open revealing a spacious white wide room after they walked inside and closed the door behind them. "Wait here." Glynda muttered to the distracted girl behind her and went straight to another door inside the room which she left open, making some contents visible outside, revealing a wide variety of medicines and bottles Ruby didn't know, thinking that it was where medical supplies were stored she looked around the alabaster room.

Oh how it reminded her of the girl they encountered just a few minutes ago, shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts, Ruby continued examining the room. The left side of the infirmary was lined with horizontally placed beds which had equal white walls of curtain dividing them from each other, there were at least nine from what Ruby can see. To the right was an L shaped working desk with a modern chair situated inside and before it, which seemed like where checkups and appointments were held. Noting the empty space of the chair inside the desk, Ruby wondered where was the nurse.

As if on cue, a woman with spiky but straight coal hair and sky blue eyes walked into the room wearing a nurse outfit, noticing her cap however had made Ruby's ears twitch inside her hood, something about it had caught Ruby's perceptive silver eyes. Both of them stared at each other, and after a few more staring, Ruby identified the woman to be a faunus since her cap seemed to be stuffed with something, and the lightness of the room had helped her with that. It wouldn't have been noticeable for a normal human, but Ruby had picked up on the slight tint on the woman's cap. Making her suspect the woman's race, since the only things that comes to mind are animal ears, or maybe a bump, though that's unlikely.

The woman noticed Ruby's discerning gaze making a smirk adorn her features, a noticeable fang present at the corner of her mouth. She closed and locked the door behind her then stared at Ruby who was just looking at her intensely. "I've been found out huh? Just with a first glance too." The nurse spoke up and placed her hands on her waist. "Did you?" She asked the girl with a tilt of her head.

Ruby just rubbed the back of her head making her wince at the contact, then laughed awkwardly. "Kind of.." She answered meekly.

The black haired woman smiled at the girl, then took off her nurse cap with sigh, revealing rounded orange with black broad striped tiger ears. "Oohh, it feels nice to expose them to air once in a while." She said with a toothy grin on her face as her ears twitched.

_I've been meeting a lot of people lately, it's overwhelming._ Ruby thought with a sweat drop.

"Now, what's it you need?" She directed her gaze to the still hooded girl, with a playful smirk on her exotic features. "..._Red_?"

_Why do they always emphasize my name?! _Sighing, Ruby took off her hood, revealing her red-tinted midnight wolf ears on her head since it seemed like it was safe to do so at the moment. Her ears had caught the woman's attention however.

"W-Woah, I've been told that you were going to be a faunus but I didn't expect you to be a~" The shocked woman was stopped short when Glynda finally came out of the storage room and greeted her.

"Oh, Mako." The coal haired nurse who was now identified as Mako, turned her attention to the blonde who was holding two rolled bandages, which the dark haired woman noticed. "Bandages?" She said out loud, earning an explanation from Glynda.

"I'm going to conceal her ears with these." The blonde said as she walked over to Ruby.

"Nice idea." Mako remarked, then nodded her head, deciding to stay out of the way. "If you guys need me I'm just around the corner." After Glynda nodded at her, she walked over to her desk after giving Ruby another look then sat on her seat, pulled out a thick book with a bookmark in her drawer and read.

Glynda then proceeds to Ruby and motions on one of the beds, the girl nodded at the woman and sat on the edge on one of them. Glynda examined the girl's head and there was a distinguishable bump on the back of her head, to which Glynda quirks her eyebrow at then ignores it as she starts to place the bandages around her forehead, apparently starting with the girl's bump. Then she started to slowly work her way upward, now doing her ears, carefully trying not to strain her ears in some way.

Meanwhile Ruby was silent the whole time, albeit the pain on the back of her head was still present and that her hearing was starting to sound a little muffled, she was still a bit comforted at the gentle touch she was receiving from Glynda. She liked it.

A minute or two has passed, Glynda finally spoke up. "Is it tight enough?" Ruby nodded in affirmation. After the confirmation, the huntress finally tied the bandage and pulled back from Ruby, admiring her handy work. There were still two slight bumps on Ruby's head but can be dismissed easily as extra bandages. Ruby lifted up her hands and felt her head, it was more or less smoothed out, although her ears felt a bit cramped getting wrapped down like that, it was still tolerable for at least a few days. Since frankly, she can't really wear it forever because her ears need to be exposed to air once in a while.

As Ruby tried to feel at least, comfortable with her almost whole head wrapped with bandages, looking like a girl who just recently came from an horrendous accident resulting her to have a huge head injury, she noticed Glynda glance on her watch.

The said woman saw that they only have thirty minutes until the initiation, making her remember that she still needs to prepare for it. "I need to go since I still have other things to attend to." She got straight to the point with Ruby who just whimpered in return.

Ruby felt panic overcome her being as soon as she was told, she didn't really like the thought of getting left alone. As Ruby lowered her head, Glynda went silent for a while, somehow sympathizing for the girl, well with the girl's current situation it was indeed worrying if she were in her shoes. The woman then thought of an idea. "Wait here." She said then walked over to the other side of the room where Mako was still reading a book on her desk.

Arriving before her desk, Glynda tried to gain her attention by coughing into her hand, which was fortunately successful.

"Yes?" The nurse looked up from her book.

"I have a favor to ask." Glynda started, earning the other woman's full attention.

"Sure." She closed her book and placed it on her desk.

"Can you please guide Ruby for the next 30 minutes with the basics of the school and to the initiation? Since I still have to prepare for the latter."

Mako nodded at the woman, willing to offer a hand. "Of course."

Glynda gave her a small smile. "Thank you." She thanked the dark haired woman then walked back to Ruby who was fiddling with her fingers on her lap. Once she was near the girl, she spoke up. "Mako, the nurse, will accompany you for the time being. So behave yourself am I clear? " Ruby slowly nodded.

Well it was better than nobody, besides she was a faunus too. "Okay." Ruby answered the blonde with a smile on her face.

After nodding the huntress started walking away until she was briefly stopped by Ruby. "Thank you!" She heard the young girl say.

Glynda just smiled a little at the girl and started walking once again. Once she was near the nurse's desk she spoke up. "I'm going to take my leave now." The blonde announced to Mako who was now standing from her seat, after the nurse nodded at the blonde, she left the room in a hurry.

Mako sighed at herself then walked over to the bandaged girl, which was an amusing sight by the way, it was rather surprising that she still has hair sticking out of the wraps. _Well it looks much more better like that than looking bald in bandages._ The nurse thought with a smirk.

"Hey again, Ruby Rose." She greeted the girl who looked at her in return. "The name's Mako."

"And I'll be your guide for the next 30 minutes." She said with a toothy smile.

Ruby smiled in return, finding the woman's friendliness infectious for some reason.

* * *

The sun was almost at its peak, signaling the start of another day. Students were now starting to pour out of the ballroom where they had temporarily spent the night, some holding toiletries with them as they rushed to the bathroom, some headed to the training area, while some were just simply chatting with their friends.

"Have you heard the news?" A girl's hushed voice somehow still echoed the mildly crowded Beacon halls, earning a few attention of other by passers. "A criminal is attending our school! A freshman too!" The orange haired girl exclaimed rather excitedly, which contrasted with what she just said. Some students jolted up at the information while some where interested.

A young girl with a wild mane of blonde hair who had her arms on the back of her neck quirked her eyebrow at her friend's excitement, the topic perking up her interests. "And why are you excited about that?" Though she's going to admit, she was also a bit excited at the thought, if the news was indeed true then they would probably meet this criminal in the initiation not that long from now. Though she wondered, why would the headmaster allow something like that to happen?

The blonde felt an amused smirk make its way onto her features. _This should be interesting._ She thought.

"I want to meet him! And then break his legs!" The blonde, their other companion and the other eavesdroppers almost fell flat on their faces at the sudden declaration of the orange haired girl. _Why would she want to suddenly break his legs?! _Oh boy she sure loves to spurt out random things, hopefully they're just that, random. Yang felt herself shiver at the thought of Nora actually breaking someone's legs, making her distance herself an inch away from the giddy girl for precautions.

Their other companion, Ren, who had dark hair with a single highlighted strands of pink hair on his bangs, sweat dropped at his childhood friend's randomness. _Though still, I wonder if that's true.. _Both the blonde and the pink streaked boy thought. _Wait where'd she even pick this news up from?! _They both sweat dropped as they stared at the orange haired girl, who just droned on about butterflies and legs, completely oblivious to their stares of bewilderment.

The source of her information remaining forever a mystery.

* * *

**AN: **After listening to the taxi driver's rant about stuff ranging from, malls, roads, crimes, drug lords, drug pushers, cocaine, politics, traffic, and floods on the way home. It reminded me of this story so I decided to finally continue writing the next chapter for this! My family and I got a good laugh at Driver-san's rant when we arrived home, we were quiet the whole time in the cab, apparently forced to listen in attempt to stay polite. Still it was pretty funny though, since at some point of his sentences he used profanities and he was talking the whole time while we're just. "Mhm, yeah." XDD Though I did learn a thing or two. :3

Okay back to the story, let me rephrase my statement from the previous chapter, the _next_ chapter is where things _will_ actually _start_. With all the distractions done, we can finally move on with the story! Yay! Also thanks for the reviews, favorite and follows! It means a whole damn lot y'know? It seriously gives me inspiration to write and all that jazz. :DD Oh and by the way I made a wolf faunus Ruby drawing! You can check it out in my profile to get the link. :D Hope you like it and this chapter! See you next time!


End file.
